How the Quincy war should play out(Based on Latest Chapter)
by thebrokendevil
Summary: This is just a few plot points that I think should happen at some point in the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. Please put your own theories in the reviews as well! Latest Chapter:Cure to Zombie, Infection of Hollow
1. After Chapter 588

**Hello people! As the summary should say, this is my prediction of a few different things that could happen in the war against the Quincy. As of today, the most recent chapter is 588. Kirinji is battling Juha and the manly Giselle just revived Bambietta. This is just how I think more characters will show up and back up the one's who are getting their asses kicked or are going to eventually get their asses kicked. Without further ado, MY THEORIES!**

**WARNING:Because I suck at writing battle scenes, some things are left unsaid, but all I' trying to get out there are the major plot points that I came up with.**

* * *

While Ichigo was on his way to the Soul Palace, the Quincies and Soul Reapers were well into their fight. Ikkaku and Yumichika were fighting Giselle and a zombie Bambietta, Rukia and Renji were fighting Bazz-B, and with those fights already shown, Byakuya and Shuhei held off Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, Nanana, Pepe, and the Unknown Commander guy.

Over at Ikkaku's fight, Bambietta just showed up. Ikkaku kept his sword aimed at the enemy and asked, "Who the hell are you?" Zom-Bambi said nothing, but Giselle said, "It's Bami-chan, you dummy. And like I said, we're gonna kill you!" Her tone was so happy and giggly.

Bambietta launched another flurry of explosives at the two soul reapers, who swiftly dodged with flash step . However, where each of them landed, there was another set of explosives that went off as soon as they touched the ground. Two large explosions went off on either side of Bambietta and Giselle.

Ikkaku and Yumichika met back up several meters away from Bambietta, hid behind some rubble, and Ikkaku asked Yumichika, "We were in completely different locations. How did she simultaneously launch an attack on each of us?"

"I think I know." Yumichika said, "The smaller girl can watch one of us while the other girl watches the other. Since the bomber is under the small girl's control, she can launch in both directions. They have two sets of eyes, so we can't play any diversion tactics."

Ikkaku sighed and said, "I was never one for those anyway. Still, we can't go full force because of that theory you had about her blood touching us. So what do we do?" Yumichika answered, "We're already outnumbered, so we can't ask anyone else for help. However, if we could wish for something right now, I would say an ally that can sense their surroundings better than we can. Even better would be better than they can."

Ikkaku gritted his teeth together and said, "Well, we know that's not coming." He smiled half heartedly, "I may be lucky, but I'm not lucky enough to summon a sudden ace in the hole for us."

Then, they felt a familiar presence behind them and turned to see Tetsuzaemon Iba, lieutenant of Squad Seven. Iba ducked under the rubble as well and said, "I came as fast as I could. How are you guys holding up?" Ikkaku looked around their hiding place and said, "Those bitches are putting up a good fight, and we're outnumbered by the Quincies. If you ask me, we're not doing too well."

Iba nodded in understanding and let out a sigh. Then, he said, "Anyway, I heard you guys needed an ally that could sense better than those two quincies. I think I may have what you need." Yumichika asked, "What do you mean? You have the same sensory skills as the two of us." Iba shook his head and pointed around the rubble. Ikkaku and Yumichika peeked over the rubble and were shocked by what they saw. Challenging Bambietta and Giselle was a large, light brown wolf with a captain's haori draped over it's body. It had a sheathed sword in its jaws, and it growled continuously.

Ikkaku turned back to Iba and asked, "You expect a dog to help us? Are you crazy? It could attack us as well!" Iba shook his head again and said, "I don't think so. You see, that's Captain Komamura." Yumichika and Ikkaku's jaws dropped and they looked at the wolf again. The haori had the symbol for seven on it. They looked back to Iba, completely speechless, and he said, "Wolves can hear, see, and smell better than soul reapers and quincies, and to top it off, he's a captain class in spiritual pressure. I think this is what you guys needed."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other with equally shocked expressions, and Ikkaku said, "Well, maybe I am just that lucky!"

* * *

Bazz-B shot another round of Burner Fingers at Renji and Rukia, who continued to dodge. Renji had already gone Bankai and finally got close enough to Bazz-B to grab him with his giant monkey hand, but touching him burned the monkey hand, and Renji had to back off so his new Bankai wouldn't break and give the Quincies yet another advantage. Rukia shot Hakuren at Bazz-B while he was focussed on Renji, but it melted before it could touch him.

Bazz-B laughed maniacally, "Oh right! You're another annoying ice user! Well, Cang-du isn't here to take my prey this time!" He shot a Burner Finger Four at Rukia, who was unable to defend with ice. She braced herself for impact, but it never came. She looked up at what had stopped the attack to see someone whom she thought would never defend her. Also, she thought they were dead.

The attack was stopped by none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow said to Rukia over his shoulder, "I know I'm probably not the preferred savior, but hollows also have a bone to pick with quinces, so if you don't mind, I'm taking this battle."

Rukia was still in shock, but she nodded, and Grimmjow to a step forward and shouted to Renji, "Same goes for you! Fight the other quinces! I want this guy all to myself!"

Renji was about to protest when Rukia gave a look that said 'Just do what the Espada says for now.' Grudgingly, Renji flash stepped away to find another sternritter to fight. Rukia followed him, and then it was just Bazz-B and Grimmjow.

Bazz-B smirked and asked, "So, by the mask fragment and the giant hole, I'm assuming you're a hollow of some sort, am I wrong?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and answered, "What of it? You're my enemy either way."

Bazz-B chuckled and said, "Well then, I guess I trade two preys for one. I don't think that's fair." Grimmjow pulled his sword out of it's sheath and said, "I'm positive in any situation, the panther is the natural predator."

* * *

Renji and a Rukia found Byakuya and Shuhei, who were found by the other six sternritters. With all of them together, they were still outnumbered by two. Byakuya asked the two, "Was your opponent defeated?"

"No." Renji answered, "It's a long story. We'll explain after we deal with these guys."

* * *

Somewhere far away from the battle, Isane was healing Yachiru's injuries from her face off with Gremmy. She was also keeping up a healing barrier around Captains Muguruma and Otoribashi. It was taking up a lot of spirit energy, but she refused to think that two more captains were dead.

When Yachiru's major injuries were healed, Yachiru said, "I'll go out and see if anyone else needs help." She still sounded cheery even though they were in the middle of a war. She left their small hideout in a flash, and Isane sighed.

Almost an instant later, Yachiru came back and said, "Kotechiin! The captains and lieutenants of Squads Two and Five are outside and injured!"

"What?!" Isane exclaimed, "Bring them in!" Yachiru nodded and was gone again. She came in a few minutes later with Lieutenant Omaeda struggling to carry both Captain Sui Feng and Captain Hirako. Behind him was a limping Lieutenant Hinamori, and all four were suffering from intense burns.

Isane had Omaeda put the two unconscious captains in the healing square. She then said, "I can only heal so many people at a time. I'll get to you guys as soon as possible."

"No rush. We can survive." Momo said weakly, sitting against the wall. Isane asked, "What happened anyway?"

Omaeda explained, "Captain Sui Feng was injured in a previous battle, and when we were ambushed by a bunch of quinces, Captain Hirako and Momo came. Then, a fire Quincy filled the area with lava. Captain Hirako took the brunt of the attack to help us escape, but we were all still terribly burned."

Isane nodded and poured more spirit energy into the healing barrier. While they were resting, three out of the four recovering captains were reflecting on their damaged state.

_"How did I lose? How could I have ended up like this?"_ Kensei thought.

_"This hole in my chest."_ Rose thought, referring to the star shaped hole left by Mask, _"It feels so familiar."_

_"It all burns!"_ Shinji screamed in his head, _"Every part of me burns! Dammit all!"_

_"__Is this how I die?"_

_"__It can't end like this."_

_"__I have to stay alive!"_

**"Pathetic!"**

**"You're ****_weak_****!"**

**"My turn, Amature!"**

A gust of wind flew through the healing barrier and the pressure was so immense that it forced Isane to release the barrier. The four lieutenants could all sense that the spirit energy of Kensei, Rose, and Shinji was returning but in a darker state. Knowing something dangerous was likely to happen, Omaeda quickly grabbed his captain and brought her away from the other three. The other lieutenants ran out of the hideout and could only watch as it was blown into bits from the blast of spiritual pressure. The lieutenant's watched in horror as three humanoid creatures came out.

The first was a large, muscular and bulky humanoid with armored hands and skeletal feet, with several white, thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. It beared a mask resembling a flat hockey mask, and it had the uniform and hair style of Kensei Muguruma.

The next was a slimmer humanoid with bandages covering it's entire upper body. A hole was in the center of it's chest, and it's mask resembled that of a pharaoh. A soul reapers hakama hung by an obi sash around the creature's waist.

The last one was a hunched over humanoid with black feathered wings kept close to the body, covering the entire body like a cloak. Under the wings, the creature's legs were formed like a bird's and ended in two big black bird feet. The top of a shihakusho with a frilled collared shirt under it covered it's upper body. Long blonde hair started at the head and tucked into the shihakusho top. A star shaped hole was in the center of it's chest, and it had a mask that resembled a cross between a bird and a medieval plague doctor mask.

All three let out a dark scream that sent chills down the lieutenants' spines. Though the voices were distorted, they could still hear the three captains that they left behind. After a few moments of everyone holding their breath, the hollows flashed away from that area. Isane let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Is everyone ok?"

When everyone nodded, she said, "Let's finish healing our wounds before we go after them."

* * *

Somewhere in the World of the Living, around where some distortion was, Lisa and Love were supposed to be fixing the distortion between the World of the Living and the Soul Society, but they were instead searching for a missing person.

"How on earth did you we lose Hiyori in the first place?" Lisa asked Love, "One moment, we were all here, about to fix the damn distortion, and a moment later, no Hiyori." She crossed her arms and sighed, "Do you even know why she disappeared?"

Love shrugged and answered, "I don't know. She looked fine until we actually showed up. She looked almost frightened or shocked or something." Lisa's eye twitched as she asked, "And you didn't bother telling me until now?"

Love shook his head in honesty, and Lisa rubbed her temples, "Okay okay, what could startle Hiyori enough to make her run away, and where would she go?" Just then, the distortion between the two worlds let out a blast of spiritual pressure that felt familiar to the two visoreds, but far more twisted at the same time. They ran back to the distortion, and Love said, "That felt like Shinji, Kensei, and Rose."

"But they're in the Soul Society." Lisa said, but then her eyes widened in realization, "What if Hiyori felt something that caused her to run off? She's probably going somewhere to open a Senkaimon or something." Love scratched his chin, "Could she do that?"

"Honestly," Lisa said, "I'd rather choose to not underestimate what she can do considering she is a former member of Squad Twelve." Then, another thought occurred to her, "Wait a minute. Shinji, Kensei, and Rose just hollowfied?! We need to head to the Soul Society, too!"

They both flash stepped to Urahara's Shop for the Senkaimon and found Tessai in the basement with it. They also saw Hiyori's Gigai slumped against the gate, her sword gone. Tessai's eyebrows knit together as he asked, "Did you come looking for Hiyori?"

Lisa answered, "Not intentionally, but that's beside the point. We need you to open the Senkaimon for us as well." Tessai said, "Very well. May I ask what for?" Love stepped forward and said, "Shinji, Kensei, and Rose have hollowfied. Can you get us to the Soul Society as fast as possible?" Tessai nodded and replied, "I'll try."

Minutes later, he opened the Senkaimon, and Lisa and Love ran in, leaving their Gigais behind and appearing in the battle torn uniforms they wore 100 years ago.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Byakuya, Shuhei, Rukia, and Renji were still battling Pepe, Nanana, the Commander guy, Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas. Then, all of the sudden, all soul reapers and quincies stopped dead in their tracks at a sudden spiritual pressure that was pushing down on all of them. A huge figure flew down from the sky and landed, crushing the ground and causing a mini earthquake around the quincies. A quicker being flashed around the quincies, cutting them all over while they just tried to find whoever was doing it. Lastly, a shrouded figure in the sky blasted a cero down on the injured quincies. When the dust cleared and the soul reapers could see the figures, they were shocked to see the hollowfied versions of three captains. No one expected it, but one thought did cross their minds after evaluating the situation.

Now, the quincies were outnumbered by one.

* * *

Far away from the Soul Society, in the Soul Palace, Juha was challenged by each of the Squad Zero members. He had already taken down Kirinji and still had four more to deal with. Uryu and Haschwalth had not bothered to intervene, for there was no reason to. Juha was easily able to overpower all of them. He broke most of Shutara's extra arms, held off Oetsu's many zanpakuto attacks, and severely injured both Ichibe and Hikifune(Who is in her skinnier form FYI). He only had a reishi sword, but he wasn't even breaking a sweat fighting off the Royal Guard.

At one point in the fight, Juha was fighting Ichibe when Hikifune saw an opportunity to take Juha from the back. However, when she was about to strike him with her zanpakuto, Juha instantly turned around and dealt a near lethal blow to her chest, and Hikifune fell to the ground. He pushed off from Ichibe and shouted to the remaining Squad Zero members, "You cannot beat an almighty God! You're far too-!"

He was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. He took in a gasp of breath and looked down to find a blade that looked like a large, serrated cleaver, covered in his blood. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Hiyori with only half her mask. Her eyes were sounded by black, white substance was being gagged out of her mouth, and a hole was shot right through her chest. Her teeth gritted together and a growl rumbled in her throat. Over all, she looked infuriated.

* * *

My final prediction is that, in the case that the last prediction does happen, Tite Kubo will make some overly complicated or stupidly simple way that Juha survives a cleaver through the chest. Personally, I think the letter A stands for All or something like that and he can use the powers of the other sternritters(very OP if that is the case). He'd have used the Zombie to revive one of the Lloyd brothers and he'd have them die again looking like him. Bottom line, HIyori is not going to be the one to kill Juha, but she has to appear at some point.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and maybe came up with your own theories or maybe agree with mine. Please review any other theories that you may have. I'd appreciate seeing what others think will happen. K bai!**

**P.S. While writing the part about the three captains hollowfying, one thought crossed my mind: ****_"A hockey player, a pharaoh, and a medieval plague doctor...sounds like the beginning of a bad joke"_**


	2. After Chapter 592

**Let me just say that I hated and loved the ending of chapter 591. The chapter after that was kind of predictable, and now I have come up with the worst case scenario for the next few chapters. Remember:THIS IS MY OPINION! You can disagree with me all you want, but I'm posting this for the sake of getting my ideas out there. Also, I suppose I'm going to make a chapter for this fic every time I come up with an idea like this one. Now, here's what I think will happen after chapter 592.**

* * *

Mayuri had been fighting Zombie Toshiro for quite some time. Every once in a while, Mayuri would manage to sneak up behind Hitsugaya and stick a syringe with a new drug inside of him. However, nothing he did worked. After each injection, Zombie Toshiro would pause for a few moments and return to trying to kill him again.

Mayuri was becoming impatient. He didn't want to waste all of his energy on Hitsugaya and be completely drained for when he fights the girl controlling him. For some reason, none of the drugs he could throw together were making it any easier to fight either of them, let alone give Toshiro back control of his body.

Mayuri's golden eyes gazed at the dark haired girl sitting innocently, watching the battle. He then realized that he really needs to focus on her. Killing her, or even drugging her, might weaken her powers. He needed to think of just the right strategy, but he also needed to figure out the weakness to her Quincy powers.

Mayuri's eyes widened in realization, and he ran his own thoughts through his head again.

"_Quincy powers."_

"_Weakness to Quincy powers."_

"_Weakness to __Quincy__."_

He knew exactly what to do.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He addressed the zombified captain, "I'm growing quite tired of this child's play that you and I have been engaged in thus far." He paused, and Hitsugaya said nothing. Then, Mayuri continued, "I think this battle would be far less of a bore if you and I…used our Bankai."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes(currently his only form of communication) and raised his sword. He prepared to activate his Bankai(without saying the word), but was interrupted by the voice he currently lived by.

"No, Commander! You're not allowed to use your Bankai!" Giselle shouted with her cheeky smile still stuck to her face. Toshiro lowered his sword, and Giselle turned to Mayuri to say, "I'm not sure what type of game you're playing, but I don't want to risk letting another one of my zombies fall into one of your traps again." She stopped to take in Kurotsuchi's look of displeasure before saying, "Besides, I would never let one of my zombies changed before death have enough free will to even say the word 'Bankai.'"

Mayuri remained silent, trying to think of another way around this girls little trick, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a haori, carried by the wind, floating onto Hitsugaya's head, and a sly voice coming from atop one of the demolished buildings.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to give him that will ourselves."

Mayuri, Giselle, and Toshiro looked to the sound of the voice to see a burned and injured Shinji Hirako squatting on the roof of a building. Though he looked seriously injured, his smile didn't waver for a second, giving himself a glow of confidence.

Shinji pulled Sakanade from it's sheath and pointed it at Hitsugaya, who had already taken the haori off of his head. Giselle called out to Shinji, "If giving him more will is what you intend to do, adding another captain to the fight isn't going to help you."

"Really?" Shinji asked the girl, and then his tone darkened, "Why don't you ask him that?" Her eyebrows knit together, and she looked over to her zombie toy. He was standing still, looking down at his hand where Shinji's haori was hanging. His emotionless gaze was settled on the number five on the back, and a few of his conscious thoughts struggled to the surface.

"_What does this have to do with me? Why do I feel this way? It means the captain of Squad Five, I know that, but why do I feel this…this hatred?"_

Giselle was slightly confused as to why he was wasting time staring at a piece of cloth when he could be killing the two other captains, but she didn't pay much mind to it. Instead, she commanded, "Commander, let's kill these two quickly."

However, the only thing Toshiro did was drop his hand and the haori in it. When he didn't do anything he was ordered to, Giselle frowned in confusion and frustration, and Shinji asked her a question, "Tell me, Quincy, have you ever hated someone?"

Giselle looked to him again, and Shinji didn't even wait for a response, "That's one thing your zombie and I have in common. We hate this one person so much, any reminder of them can make our blood boil to the highest degree."

Giselle still wasn't smiling, but she did say, "So? If your hatred can only keep Commander frozen for a few moments, I think you should get a new strategy." Shinji's smile widened, and he started his second explanation, "Ya know, there is another feeling stronger than hatred, and that's the feeling you get when you want to keep someone or something alive. I myself haven't experienced this feeling to it's full extent, but a friend of mine used to lay down her life for someone she thought of as family.

"I know for a fact that Captain Hitsugaya has a similar reaction to someone, and if I'm right about everything I just said, then this should be easier than you think." He turned so he was square with Toshiro and shouted, "Hey Captain Hitsugaya! I know this has been a rough day for everyone, so I'll get to the point."

He grabbed something on the roof into the view of everyone on the ground, revealing it to be his very own lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, tied up and gagged. Shinji put his blade mere centimeters from her throat, and he continued shouting, "Do what Kurotsuchi tells you, or I'll cut her throat! Simple as that!"

For the first time since becoming a zombie, Toshiro's eyes widened. Giselle had no clue who these people were, but they were taking away one of her strongest zombies. Momo was also not told anything until just now, and she couldn't wrap her head around anything except for the fact that her _not_-Aizen captain was holding a sword to her neck, and Toshiro was in a quincy uniform. Mayuri had a frown plastered to his face, thinking about what would happen if Shinji's idea didn't work. He'd have to find another way to push Toshiro into using his Bankai.

And Shinji was 100% bluffing.

But he's pretty sure a zombie with no consciousness can't sense that. Then again, he is betting his strategy will bring back his consciousness, "_Oh well, if this doesn't work, I could always just help Kurotsuchi fight him."_

Giselle appeared by the icy zombie and commanded again, "What are you waiting for? Kill them." At her command, Toshiro dropped to his knees, trembling. Giselle could feel the slightest tug at her control over him, but she strived to keep her control. She put a hand on his shoulder, but retracted when he felt even colder than dead, something only Toshiro could manage. She grew terrified when she saw the way he looked at her. His turquoise eyes were wide and shaking in their sockets. His left eye had another color tint to it. She couldn't tell whether it was a gleam of light, or if one of his eyes was slowly turning red. Ice crawled up his neck and onto the left side of his face, forming a reptilian appearance. He took one last glance at the dark haired girl before uttering through gritted teeth, "Ban…kai."

A huge explosion blew Giselle away from him, and Shinji took the opportunity to free Momo, so they could both go to Kurotsuchi. They didn't bother exchanging greetings, and Kurotsuchi asked, "May I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Shinji asked boredly, keeping his eyes on the swirling storm of wind and ice that concealed Toshiro's body. Mayuri took in a breath, a scowl on his face, and said flatly, "You're an idiot."

Shinji turned to him and said, "What the hell do you mean by 'idiot?' I got him to use his Bankai, didn't I? Isn't that thing that Kisuke did gonna give him control again." Kurotsuchi was irked by the mention of Kisuke Urahara, but pushed it aside to explain the situation, "The girl took his consciousness away from him. If he had used his hollowfied Bankai on his own, without an emotion drive, the girl would still have his consciousness, but no control over his body. He would have collapsed by now if that happened, and bringing him back would have been a matter of killing the Quincy.

"But, since you were so reckless and gave a small piece of his emotions back to his body, the only entity that remains in his body will use those emotions to take control, and who knows what will happen." Shinji narrowed his eyes at Mayuri and then back at the mini wind storm, and his tone turned serious, "So, what you're saying is that inside there is not Captain Hitsugaya…"

"But the hollowfied soul of his Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Mayuri finished.

The wind and ice surrounding Hitsugaya dispersed, leaving a monster behind. His limbs were covered with jagged ice, forming ice claws on his hands and feet, and giant ice wings stuck out from his back. However, what made this look different from his normal Bankai was a dragon mask made of ice covering the left half of his face and a frozen cross turned so it looked like and 'X' on his chest, a hole shot through the middle.

Shinji and the other two blocked the flying debris from getting into their eyes, and when the wind settled, they stared at yet another hollowfied captain. Shinji muttered to himself, "The one time it's Kisuke's fault…"

* * *

**I know that there is a very low chance of this actually happening, but I did say worst case scenario. However, I am 75% sure that Momo will get involved in some way. They're practically brother and sister, and Kubo is on a roll with those two:When one falls, the other shows up and falls minutes later. Oh, and my last prediction is that the quincy with the letter W will by The WereWolf(Of course I would think that XD) Leave your own opinions in the reviews or just a random comment on my fic, be it positive or negative, and I'll see you next time**


End file.
